A Knight's Duty
by magnipisika16
Summary: Because it was the Knight's duty to save the Princess that he stood there. - Corruptedshipping


**As always, I am headcanoning like there's no tomorrow. Curse, this awesomely incomplete pairing TwT**

**A Knight's Duty—**

Because it was the knight's duty to save the princess that he stood there.

Ideally, he should've retreated, moved on to where the main menace stood waiting, and leave his subordinate to deal with the remaining minions by himself, seeing that the given task should be easy. There was only one, with a team of a singular pokemon.

But it just had to be her.

Taken in bright light, he was a warrior, and his duty was that of to fight; Take down evil in the most law-abiding way possible, and leave no traces for anyone to find.

And he was good at it.

But in the depths of his own inner darkness, he was a knight, and his duty is to his heart, and his heart stood there, in his front, making a sad attempt to put on a facade in hope that he might understand.

Although, he never did.

He can ask her again and she may answer again and the cycle may continue for a number of times, and still he would not understand.

The knight was never made to understand.

_Faitsu..._

_I-I'm not going to let you pass... I'm sorry..._

He has read thousands of texts, and all of them have said the same thing: that the princess must be saved and that the dragon must be slain. It was the most basic formula for a happily ever after, although it was not for him to believe that he would ever achieve such and ending.

But they made it as clear as the day that it was the knight's duty to perform the two tasks. At least that he knows he can understand.

_I don't want to fight you... _

_Well, you have to if you want to go through me!_

But the princess doesn't want to be saved.

_I-I will fight today and tomorrow, as long as I am Faitsu!_

The princess wants to fight.

_Why are you fighting for him? I thought you were against Colress' ambition? I thought we were going to fight him together?_

_I-I never made such promises... Now, prepare for your demise!_

The princess wants to slay the knight.

_Tell me the truth, Faitsu..._

The princess wants to save the dragon from the light.

_C-Colress knows where Lord N is... And he promised to take me there if I eradicate you..._

_And you believe in that nonsense?_

The knight was never made to understand.

_You'll never understand me, Rakutsu!_

The warrior, however, was made to fight, and fight he shall do, until the end of his time. And if his end was fated to be in the hands of the princess, then so be it. He must compromise.

_You never will..._

A breath before he re-summoned the warrior from within, forgetting for the while what he felt he had needed to do as a knight. The main task was to defeat her, and move on to where the main enemy laid waiting. In a warrior's view, there were no other beings on the battlefield, just the ally and the foe, and what stood before him was the foe. And the foe must be defeated.

_Then, if that's the case, you are now my enemy, Faitsu..._

His weapon that stayed innocently-placed in his hand felt solemn to his touch, making him aware of its round features as he began freeing it from his grasp. It shed off a light so bright it was enough to momentarily blind her, but on his side, he could see clearly. He could see her hesitating. He could see her dither.

He could see her tears.

_Faitsu..._

The task should've been simple. With his skills, it wouldn't have taken him too long to accomplish such a chore. All he needed to do was call out a command that could help him escape her completely—his target was someone else and not her. He needed not to waste his strength on the likes of her.

But he couldn't bring himself to leave her. The warrior may have resurfaced, but it can never tame the knight within for too long.

He may come out a warrior, but he's a knight all through out.

And the knight must never leave the princess behind, no matter the circumstances brought forth. Even if the princess is now a foe, she was still a princess, and as a knight, he must never neglect his princess.

No matter how absurd her wishes are, no matter how twisted her views may be, she was still a princess—she was _his _princess—and therefore he will stand his ground.

The knight was never made to understand, but he was made to love. His duty was to his heart. And his heart was to his princess.

And his princess was there, a few feet from where he stood.

And it was the knight's duty to save the princess that he stood there.

**-FIN-**

**Welp, yeah. I don't really know what to say right now, so I'll proceed to my usual lines.**

**Thank you ever so much for reading! Please do take the time to review, because I really, **_**really **_**need to know if there are other Corruptedshippers out there who share my sentiments... I feel so lonely shipping these two, okay?!**

**But, yeah. That's me and my drama. **

**Hihi, lovelots~!**


End file.
